


The Ghost of Archer Avenue

by thatwriterlady



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge 2018 [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babysitting, Castiel is a Father, Cute, Dean Winchester Is A Father, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Happy Family, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Mischievous Dean Winchester, Scary Stories, Uncle Castiel, Uncle Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Dean and Cas are babysitting Sam's kids and what better to do than to tell them scary stories?  Uncle Dean is just keeping up the family tradition, even if his husband thinks he's a brat.





	The Ghost of Archer Avenue

**Author's Note:**

> Here is Day 15. I had fun writing this one. The ghost story in this one is real. It's one I learned as a little girl and there are many variations of it, but this is the way I learned it. I know people that have seen Resurrection Mary, and I've been to the cemetery several times, but I've never seen her myself. She still haunts Archer Avenue. Her family home is long gone. I forget where exactly it was supposed to be, but I think there are warehouses there now or something. I hope you enjoy this story. Don't get too spooked!

**Day 15- Ghost**

 

“Long ago, in a place much like this, outside the city of Chicago, Illinois, in a town called Justice, there was this big, fancy party.  Everyone dressed up and they danced and laughed, and they had a wonderful time.  There were lots of parties like that back then, and the ladies wore long, beautiful dresses and the men wore their nicest suits, or sometimes, they even wore tuxedos.  Mostly the rich people went to these kinds of parties, but sometimes other people got to go too.

 

So there was this cemetery, right?  And it was between where the party was being held and where this lady, Mary lived.  She didn’t have a ride to or from the party, so she had to walk.  It was dark out, and she had a long walk in her high heels.  It was cold out and she was shivering as she walked along the fence to the cemetery.  It was Resurrection Cemetery, and the walk from the party to her house was pretty long.  Just passing the cemetery was a long walk because it’s a pretty big one. 

 

Anyway, Mary’s just walking along, trying to get home when this car comes down the road.  The driver didn’t see Mary, and he hit her.  She died, right there outside the cemetery.  Her mother was distraught when she found out.  Mary was buried right there, in Resurrection, and for many, many years her mother lived alone, in the house across the street from the cemetery.  But you see, Mary?  She didn’t know she had died.  She still tries to get home and sometimes, if you’re driving down Archer Avenue in Justice, Illinois, you’ll see this ghostly figure, dressed in white.  She’s walking past the cemetery and she’ll try to catch a ride.  She’ll stick her thumb out and drivers will stop to pick her up.  They’re always men, she never asks for rides from women, and she’ll get in their car.  Sometimes she talks, tells them where her mother’s house is, but sometimes, she doesn’t say anything at all.  The freaky thing is that her mother’s house is not there anymore, and yet right when the driver reaches where it used to be, Mary will just…disappear from their car.  Before the house was gone though, the driver would pull up and she would get out.  Then she would just disappear.  Once, one of the drivers got out and went up to the door.  He wanted to make sure Mary had made it inside ok.  Her mother, she knew her Mary was a ghost now, and she told him her daughter had died a long, long time ago.  That poor man was so frightened that he jumped back in his car and drove away.

 

Sometimes, a driver will be going down Archer Avenue and he’ll look in his rearview mirror and there Mary is, just hitching a ride.  Those times, she’ll just disappear, scaring the poor driver half to death.  Mary has haunted that road for at least eighty years now.  No one knows how to get her to cross over to heaven.  Some people think Mary’s still going to that party, and then she’s making her way home afterward.  She just might haunt Archer Avenue forever,”

 

Dean looked around at the three little faces staring back at him, two with wide, frightened eyes and one who looked very excited.

 

“Who wants to go driving down Archer Avenue?  We can visit the cemetery.  Sometimes Mary walks around inside it,”

 

“No!  I’m scared!”  Mandy buried her face in her hands.

 

“Nuh uh, that’s scary!”  Dylan shook his head.  “I don’t like cemeteries!”

 

“I want to!  Can we go, Uncle Dean?”  Priscilla asked excitedly.  Dean chuckled and tugged lightly on one of her ponytails.  She was the adventurous one.  She reminded him of himself.

 

“Dean, are you telling ghost stories again?”

 

Dean pulled back the edge of the blanket fort he’d made with his nieces and nephew to look up at his husband with a shit eating grin.

 

“Of course I am.  It’s my job to tell scary stories, then send them all back to their parents,”

 

His husband, Cas rolled his eyes and sighed.

 

“Yes, well, your own son is fussing and I can’t get him to settle down.  He wants his daddy.  Can you please go see if you can get him to go to sleep?  I’ll handle these three,”

 

Dean crawled out of the fort, cursing silently as his knees popped, and got to his feet.  Cas was busy ushering their niece and nephews out so he could get them to brush their teeth as he made the way to their own son’s room.

 

Jack was two and ornery as all get out.  He was just like Dean in that aspect, and it amused him to no end.  Cas, however was less than thrilled about it.  His son whined and reached up for his father as Dean approached the crib and he scooped the baby up, cradling him to his chest.

 

“Why are you still awake, peanut?  Huh?  You giving Papa a hard time again?”  He moved over to the rocking chair in the corner and sat down.  Slowly he began to rock as he sang softly the song his own mother had sung to him as a baby, whenever he’d been unable to fall asleep.  He ran his fingers through his son’s hair and watched as slowly, his eyes began to droop.  Less than five minutes later Jack was out like a light.

 

“No scary stories for you, sweetheart, no, not at all.  Nothing but sweet dreams for Daddy’s little guy.  I love you, baby boy,”  He kissed his son’s forehead gently as he stood up.  The walk back to the crib was short, and then he was laying Jack down and covering him up to his chest with his little blanket.  He took a moment to watch his baby sleep.  Jack looked like an angel like that, the way his lashes rested against his chubby little cheeks, and the blonde hair that fell across his forehead.  Dean had never seen a child so beautiful, and he was theirs, their sweet little boy. 

 

He left the bedroom, quietly closing the door behind him, then went in search of Cas.  He found him in the guest bedroom trying to get the bigger kids to settle down.

 

“Uncle Dean!  I don’t wanna sleep!  The ghost lady might come in here!”  Dylan whined!”

 

“See what you did?”  Cas hissed under his breath and glared at him.  Dean chuckled and walked over to Dylan’s bed.  He sat down on the edge and ran his fingers through the little boy’s hair.  Dylan was the spitting image of Sam when he was that age. 

 

“Listen here, buddy.  Resurrection Mary is so far away, and she never, ever leaves Archer Avenue, ok?  She’s up in Justice, Illinois and we’re way down here in Lawrence, Kansas.  There’s no way she could ever, ever come here.  You are perfectly safe.  Besides, Uncle Cas is tough.  He’d never let a ghost in our house.  He says prayers that chase things like that away, ok?  You are safe here.  Now settle down and don’t give Uncle Cas a hard time.  If you want him to make you brownies tomorrow, you need to get to sleep now,”  He kissed his nephew’s forehead and tucked him in before getting up.  The girls were sharing the other bed and both were quietly looking up at him.

 

“Can we have brownies with chocolate chips in them, Uncle Cas?”

 

Cas smiled from his seat on the edge of their bed.  He smoothed back a lock of Mandy’s light brown hair and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

 

“If you get right to sleep I will make them with chocolate chips _and_ I’ll let you lick the spoon, but you have to get to sleep.  Little boys and girls need their sleep so they can grow up big and strong.  I love you guys, I’ll see you in the morning,”  He kissed Priscilla’s forehead and then went over to Dylan to kiss him too while Dean did the same with the girls.  As they left the room they turned off the light, leaving the room bathed in a soft glow from the nightlight.  Dean closed the door most of the way and followed his husband downstairs.  Together they collapsed on the couch.

 

“Why would you tell them ghost stories?  Dylan is _four_ , Dean, and the girls are only seven and eight!  You scared the hell out of your nephew!”  Cas chided him but when Dean wrapped an arm around his shoulders, his husband didn’t protest, and leaned into his side.

 

“My dad used to tell me and Sammy ghost stories when we were little.  Sam was Dylan’s age the first time our dad told us a story about the Wendigos.  Now that was scary.  I don’t think Sammy slept for a week, but I don’t think I did either.  Wendigos eat people, Cas.  Resurrection Mary is harmless.  Of all the stories I’ve heard, she has never hurt anyone.  She just hitches rides.  Even saw her once myself when I was up there on business.  Just on a whim, I drove down Archer Avenue at night, since that’s the only time she ever appears.  She didn’t jump in my car or anything, but I saw a white figure walking along the edge of the cemetery but when I blinked, it was gone.  It was definitely a woman in a white dress though.  Freaked me out and I stayed off that road after that.  Even when I go up there to check on my shop, I don’t go down Archer, not at night,”

 

Cas cocked an eyebrow as he looked up at him.

 

“So you’re telling me that you, big, macho, Dean Winchester, you told your brother’s children a scary story about a ghost that you yourself are scared of?”

 

Dean huffed and pursed his lips.  “I’m not _scared_ ,”

 

“Right, you keep telling yourself that,”  Cas patted Dean’s chest before getting up.  “I need to make sure I have everything I need to make the brownies tomorrow,”

 

“Oh, will you use the Ghirardelli chocolate chips?”  Dean asked as he stood up and followed his husband into the kitchen.  Cas chuckled softly and smiled over his shoulder at him.

 

“You like them better with that chocolate, don’t you,”

 

“It’s good chocolate!”  Dean went to the cabinet with the baking supplies and Cas reached past him to pull out the cocoa and the chips.

 

“It’s what I buy now since you like them,” 

 

Dean smiled before planting a kiss on his love's cheek.

 

“You’re the best, Babe.”

 

Cas chuckled and looked fondly at him.

 

“So are you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked this one. We're on to the next one!


End file.
